Ariel x jack frost love story
by girlocean672
Summary: Ariel has a normal life and is waiting for her love until she meet's Jack frost who realizises hes a guardian and has a crush on him and so does jack to her. Cale has feelings for Ariel too, But Ariel wants Jack Frost instead, When she tells him that he suddenly doesnt like him. Rated T now for safety. Will they end up together? Hope you like it c: Pls review! and follow c: 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was rising from the darkness and as the light from the sun was entering Ariels room from the window, she was starting to wake up. Ariel had to go to school, she was an ordinary girl. She had long hair, red as blood, and eyes that were the color of the ocean. A lot of guys in her school have a crush on her because of her beauty, but wasnt interested in any of them. She truly believes in love and if she was going to have a boyfriend, he had to be the right one. Her father Triton was already eating his breakfast, he always wakes up earlier than Ariel. Triton owned a lot of business's and thats why they were rich and he was knowed by almost everyone becase of his work. Ariel is an only child, her mother died when she was 6 because of an accident. Ariel let her hair down, the way she likes it. She was looking for her backpack when suddenly she heard her father yelling at her to hurry up. Quickly she grabbed her backpack and went down the stairs as if someone was chasing her.

"Ariel, i told you so many times to set your alarm so you can wake up earlier" her father said in a not so happy mood.

"Sorry dad, i just really like waking up and see the sunlight of the morning" she replied in a dreamy way. She did really like waking up and see morning rising. "Also daddy can i go to the mall and buy new clothes after school? I really want a new look" she asked.

"Allright then, but i want you back at home as soon as your done shopping." he said

"Thank you daddy!" she kissed him in the cheek and in return he kissed her in the forehead. So Ariel skip breakfast and went straight to school.

~Meanwhile with Jack~

As u all know Jack is a guardian and after their fight with pitch they were all sure that everything was going to be fine. Tooth and jack were hanging out at the tooth palace. They became close friends after the fight, tooth really liked hanging out with jack because he was fun and hes always in a happy mood. They were having a conversation, when a baby tooth came with a message and gave it to tooth. As she was reading it she gasped. Jack thought that something was wrong by the the expression on her look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Its from North he wants us to come immediately... he says its urgent." she replied. They both thought something happened and they quickly flew to Norths place. When they finally came they saw bunnymund, who seemed that he also got the message. Jack looked at tooth.

"Do you think something' s wrong?" Jack asked tooth.

"I dont know, he wouldnt send us that message just for nothing." she said with a worried look. " Bunny do you know why North called us?" tooth asked him.

"No, probably he just wants to tell us what his 'belly' feels again" bunny replied.

"It doesnt matter what this is about, the important thing is that we came" Jack said

Suddenly they saw north enter and they quickly rushed over him as if they didnt ate for weeks and he had food. Together:"Is eveything okay?!". North laughed like if one of them said a joke.

"Everything is just fine" he said with a smile

"Then why did you called us?" Jack asked.

"Good question Jack, the reason i called you is because i wanted to show you what ive created" North said as he was reaching for his pocket. "BEHOLD!" he pulled out a bag and it had a label that said 'powder' in it.

"So you wanted to show us powder?, bravo" bunny said while he was clapping his.. whatever they called( i think paws).

"Not just any powder.. this is magic word" he said

" What do you mean by 'magic'" tooth asked.

" You know that only kids that believe in us can see us?" he asked Jack was suspicious 'what does that have to do with magic powder' he asked himself. "Well this powder can make people see us, and not just kids even adults!" he said excitedly.

"Can i try it?" jack asked

"Sure, just make to give it back and dont use a lot" he warned him.

"Dont worry" Jack said with a smile. He definitely wanted to try it so people could see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack flew to the human world so he can try on the 'magic powder' that north did. He was really excited cause not only kids that believe in him could see him, but everyone. Jack already putted powder when he was flying, and now he had to test if it really works. Jack was saying hello to anyone he saw, people were ignoring him, they thought he was a wierdo because the way he was dressed and his white hair, and the fact that he was carrying a stick. Jack thought that the powder didnt worked, feeling all sad he just kept on walking. *Why didnt it work?* he asked himself in his head.

Ariel was heading to school and excited to see her friends she wanted to invite her friends to the mall after schol so they could have a 'girls hangout'. Ariel was also not happy about not going to school, she hated being asked out everyday by the guys that are crushing on her. Also that her enemy Charlotte would be there and in one of her classes. Ariel and charlote were bff's when they were kids, charlotte was jealous that ariel had better things then she did. Her jealousy cause them to fight and they been hating each other ever since. Ariel wanted to be friends with her again but she wasnt sure if thats what charlotte wanted. She was to distracted she didnt watch where she was going. Jack was sad because the powder didnt worked he was looking at the ground as he was walking, that he accidentally bumped into someone and they both fell on the ground.

"oww that... actually hurt" he said with a surprised look. Normally people will just pass over him as if he were a ghost. But this time he actually bumped into someone and made him fall into the ground.

"Oww i think my head is going to hurt for a while" the girl said in a funny way. The girl had red long hair and had blue eyes and he thought she was pretty. She suddenly took a look at the guy she just bumped into, he had white hair and blue eyes just like hers, and he a blue sweater that was kind of covered with frost she also thought he was cute. "Sorry, this doesnt usually happens to me" she said with an awkward smile.

"No, its my fault, sorry i didn't..." Jack suddenly stopped."Wait you can see me?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well yeah.. but not when i bumped into you, its cause i wasnt paying attention" she replied.

Jack suddenly was hapy because the powder did worked after all. jack was so happy that he quickly hugged the reheaded girl. She started to blush because she didnt saw that coming. "It worked!It actually worked!" he told her, she was even more confused.

'Who is this guy?' she thought. "Umm.. ok, are you okay?" she asked worried. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah, and sorry i wasnt paying attention either, by the way my name is Jack Frost" he said. He stretched out his hand to shake hands with her.

"Ariel.." she replied as she was shaking hands with him. She was checking for the time and realized she was going to be late for school. 'Holy crap!' she thought "sorry i have to go nice meeting you though" she said

"will i see you again?" Jack asked. So far shes been the only person he'd met.

"I dont know, i am going to the mall near here after school. You should go, maybe ill see you there!" se yelled as she was running.

"Allright then!" he yelled back with a smile. 'Hope to see you again' he thought.

Ariel made it to school on time and her first period class was starting. She saw her friends esmeralda, meg, cinderella, mulan, and pocahontas. Her two best friends were esmeralda and mulan. Esmeralda was a gypsy and was ariels most trusted friends because she was nice and easy to talk to. Mulan was like her protecter she will always defend her and stay by her side. Meg was a tough girl , she was a serious person. Cinderella was nice and an animal lover she would always say nice things about everything and everyone unless if she was mad she also has a bad side. Pocahontas cared about the environment and wanted peace in earth. Ariel sat down in her seat and until esmeralda asked "Where were you? i thought you werent coming". Ariel "Oh nowhere, just woke up late" she replied. Esmeralda look at her suspiciously and then smiled at her. Ariel was just thinking about the guy she met, Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Comment if you like it so far c: i really want to know so pls comment :)**

It was lunch time, Ariel and her friends were eating their lucnch. Meg looked unhappy because of a project she had to do. Cinderella was happy having a goodtime with her friends . Esmeralda was studying for a quiz she was having in english, she was really smart and always tried her best. Pocahontas was reading a book about trees. Mulan was listening to her music in her ipod. Ariel... she was too distracted thinking about jack.

"UGHH! My science teacher is a jerk!" Meg yelled. Quickly they all stared at her. Meg was embarrased and said "Sorry im just really pissed off right now."

"Its just a science project. How bad could it be?" pocahontas added.

"Im supposed to write about an endagered animal, and then i have to present it." she said in a really bad mood.

"Well ask cinderella to help you." pocahontas told her.

"Why me!?" cinderella asked.

"Because.. youre an animal lover, and you must certainly know about endangered animals" pocahontas replied.

"True, but doesnt mean i know everything about animals... though meg, you should do it on pandas they the most famous engangered animals, i think." cinderella said.

"Thats good enough for me, so will you help me?" meg asked her.

"Sure, just tell me when to go to your house so we can get started." she replied.

"Well, thanks cinderella i really appreciate your help." meg said. Then cinderella smiled at her and nodded as if she was saiyng your welcome.

Esmeralda then looked at Ariel, who appereantly was distracted. Esmeralda then asked worried. "Ariel are you okay? Youve been really distracted since you came this morning."

Ariel then looked at her. She quickly looked away. "well i... this morning i met..." she suddenly stopped when she saw Dimitri, who was crushing on Ariel walking directly where they were.

Dimitri reached up to them and said " Hi girls" then he looked at Ariel, who was trying to ignore him. "Hey Ariel, umm can i ask you something. In private?" he asked. Ariel sighed then looked at him.

"Sure." she replied. Then they walked and Ariel looked and saw Esmeralda looking at her then she gave an awkward smile. Dimitri and Ariel were finally alone and she knew exactly what he was going to ask her.

"So, Ariel ive been thinking and i wanted to ask you if you want to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked with shy smile. Ariel looked at him sadly, she didnt feel the same way for him she bearly even talked to him.

"Dimitri, you know my answer why do you even keep trying?" she asked with a sad face.

"Please, Just give me a chance, i really like you." he said.

"Im really sorry but… i just cant" she said sadly and looked away.

"I understand, you just need some time" dimitri said. Ariel was surprised he said that, she turned to look at him, but he already left. 'Could this day get any weirder?' she asked herself.

Jack flew to the tooth palace still happy because of the magic powder. Tooth was working checking at the tooths. Jack yelled her name and she heard him and quickly turned around. The next thing she notices Jack gave her a big hug and tooth was surprised.

"I see you had a good day" she said shyly.

"It was, NO it was a wonderful day. IT REALLY WORKS! North was right and a genius!" he yelled happily.

"The magic powder? You really serious?!" tooth asked with a big smile.

"YES!" he said calming down. "I also actually met someone"

"You mean a human?" totth asked with curiousity.

"Yeah... it was a, girl" his cheeks were turning red and looked away slowly.

"By the look on your face, i can tell she was… pretty" tooth said

"Well yeah… she was, but the important thing is that it works right?" Jack asked shyly.

"Rrright" tooth said with a smile."Are you planning to see her again?" she asked.

"Well yeah, i gotta go. can you tell North that his powder worked?" he asked

"Sure no problem" tooth replied. Jack yelled thanks as he was flying away. Tooth smiled and went straight to north to tell himg the great news.

School was over already and Ariel was going to the mall with Esmeralda. She wanted to tell her what happened to her this morning, she just didnt know when. Ariel and Esmeralda were having fun though, they were trying on clothes, shoes also they were buying school suplies that they needed. Ariel then wanted to go to the pet store to look at the animals. Esmeralda agreed, and so they went. They were so distracted by looking at the puppies and Ariel wanted to take a picture. She reached into her handbag and noticed something was missing.

"Holy Crud!" she yelled Esmeralda then looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"My wallet is missing" she said, suddenly she started to panick and Esmeralda tried to calm her down.

"Dont worry, you mustve forgot it at the shoe store when you were paying for the shoes." Esmeralda told her. Ariel was calming down and took a deep breath.

"Yeah maybe youre right, im going back" she said.

"Leave your stuff here. Ill take care of it, and call me when you find it" Esmeralda said. Ariel quickly ranned like a fast cheetah about to attack its prey.

Jack was at the mall he was trying to look for Ariel, the mall had all lot of stores and it was pretty big. 'How will i find her?' he asked himself. He sighed and said "I need a miracle". Suddenly he heard someone yelled "LOOK OUT!" and the person who yelled bumped into him and fell on top of him. They both felt dizzy. Jack sight was blury but then he realized it was Ariel who bumped into him again and this time she fell o top if him. Ariel sight was blury too at first but then she realized it was jack who she fell o top him.

They both asked asked each other surprisely at the same time and with a smile on thieir faces "You again?!"


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4

Ariel blushed because she was a few inches away from jacks face, also because she was on top of him. She quickly stood up, and was still surprised that Jack actually came to the mall. Jack lightly blushed and Ariel totally notice since his skin was pale, Ariel couldnt help but she giggled. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"I cant believe you actually came." Ariel said shyly.

"Why wouldnt i? I really wanted to see you again." he said. Ariel got even reder. "Is it just me or its really wierd how we keep seeing each other?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"she asked confused.

"Well think about it, when we met this morning we bumped into each other.. and the same thing happened again, only this time you fell on top of me" Jack said.

"I guess, the next thing we know is that when we bumped into each other again, youre the one who falls on top of me." she joked. They both laughed. They looked at each other, but then there was an awkward silence.

Jack thought of something."So you want to hang out?". Ariel looked at him surprised 'why would he want to hang out with me? He bearly even knows me.' she said in her head. But she couldnt say no, he looked like a nice guy… for a stranger.

"Sure why not? But first i have to go to pick something up." Ariel said

"Ill go with you." he offered. Ariel smiled and so did jack to her.

Esmeralda was waiting for Ariel because she never came back and she was starting to get worried. Esmeralda was going to call Ariel until she saw dimitri coming through her way. She looked at him suspiciously asking herself what he wanted this time.

"Hi Esmeralda" Dimitri told her.

"Hmph… hi" she said back with a serious look.

"So wheres Ariel?" he asked while trying to search for her.

"She left a few minutes ago to her house." she lied. Esmeralda didnt liked Dimitri, she didnt thought that he was a good match for her. She was about to leave until she felt that he quickly grabbed her wrist and was squeezing it hard. She gasped because she felt the pain in her wrist.

"I know youre lying. Ariel will be mine and there is nothing that you can do, and if you get in the way. I swear youll pay the consequences" he said angrily.

Esmeralda was trying to push him off but he was stronger than her."Youre hurting me.. If you dont let go i will...". Sudennly she was inturrepted.

"Is everything okay?" a man asked. Dimitri quickly let go of her, so the man wouldnt suspect anything.

"Everything is fine, i was just uuhh... leaving. See you later" Dimtri told the man and then looked at esmeralda with an evil look. Esmeralda was picking up her bags when she sae that the man was helping her.

" Are you allright?" he asked.

"Im fine, thanks anyway." she said politely

"No problem, um my name is phoebus." he said.

She smiled. "Esmeralda."

"That a beautiful name, better than phoebus." he laughed and she giggled. "You want to go and drink coffee?" he asked her.

"I would like that very much." she relpied.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Cinderella was at megs house because she promised that she would help meg in her project. Meg was struggling because she didnt knew a lot about animals. But Cinderella was there to help her, Meg knew that she could count on her. She was writing, until her phone was vibrating. It said that she got a message.

"Whats wrong?" cinderella asked

"I got a message from charlotte." she replied.

"No way, that blonde that hates Ariel?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah her... she invited me to a party shes having this monday. What day is it today?" meg asked.

"Friday, its in 3 days, are you going?" cinderella asked.

"I dont think so, shes Ariel enemy and Ariel is my friend." meg replied.

"Well maybe you should invite Ariel to the party" cinderella added. Meg looled at her confused.

"Why would i do that?" Meg asked with a serious look.

"Well this party can reunite them together, remember when Ariel said that she wanted to be friends with her again?" she asked.

"Yeah i dont even know why she wants to be friends with her, charlottes been torturing her since their fight." Meg replied. Meg was mad because it was true, Charlotte would humiliate Ariel in school. Ariel would get her back sometimes. Cinderellas phone vibrated and got the invitation too.

"Looks like everyone is going to get the invitation." Cinderella said.

"I wonder if Ariel is going to get it too." Meg said curiously.

"Me too" cinderella added.

Ariel was having a good time with Jack. They went for ice cream and they also went to eat. Jack were going to the park, when they were at the park no one was there. They saw two swings and quickly ran to them. Jack got the left swing and Ariel the right one. Ariel was happy being with Jack, he was really nice to her, usually other guys would just ask her out.

"You know Ariel, youre really fun to hang out with." Jack told her.

"Thanks you too" Ariel said as she blushed. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"So tell me about yourself, what do u like to do?" Jack asked her.

"Well i love going to the beach, i also like to learn new things" She said. She started to swing herself higher. "Now tell me about you... how old are you?" she asked as she was swinging back and forth.

"Well im 17 years old, and im a..." Jack stopped, he thought that if he told her that he was a guardian, she wasnt going to believe and think he was crazy.

"Youre a what?" Ariel asked curiously as she stopped swinging.

"Im a uhh, just a new guy who just moved in here." Jack lied. Ariel believed him.

"That explains why i have never seen you before" Ariel said.

"Im glad i moved away though." Jack said. Ariel looked at him confused.

"Why dont you miss youre friends?" she asked. Jack smiled then sighed.

"Well yeah, but if i didnt move in the first place, i wouldve never met you" He replied. Ariel blushed, Jack saw her and laughed. Ariel looked at the time and it was late, she also remembered about esmeralda. Who knows where she was while hanging out with jack.

"Oh i have to go home, my dad is going to get mad if i dont come home soon" She said.

"Want me to walk you home?" he offered.

"Thanks but, no thanks, i have a car want me to give a ride?" she asked.

"No thanks, in can fl-, walk home" he chuckled nervously.

"Ookay, if you say so" she said laughing.

Want to meet up again here" he asked her. Ariel looked at him suspiciously then smiled at him.

"Sure" she replied.

"Great so, sunday?" he asked.

"Saturday." she said. Jack leaned over at her and kissed her cheek. Ariel was surprised and blush. She was trying to cover her face with her hair. Jack blushed too, he was shy, but had the guts to kiss her cheek. Ariel smiled at him, she stood up and was going towards her car and turned to look at jack. "Goodnight" she said shyly.

"Night" he said smiling. Jack stayed on the swing for a little longer. Ariel got in her car turned it on and drove home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **Sorry got confused with the chapter numbers**

**i added tod from the fox and the hound and Cale tucker from Titan AE**

The sun was rising from darkness(again cx), and Ariel was waking up, it was a saturday so she didnt had school. She was brushing her teeth and then was checking her phone and saw she got two messages yesterday. She mustve turned off her phone when she was with jack, she read the first message and it was from esmeralda it said 'Where are you? Come tomorrow at my house to pick up your stuff that you buyed in the mall'. The other message was from charlotte, it wasnt an actual message it was an invitation a party(Sound familiar? cx). Ariel just rolled her eyes and threw her phone at her bed. She made herself a ponytail, it was her second favorite way of doing her hair. She was was still pj's and was rushing downstairs to look for her father, but he was already at work so she was home alone. She went into the living room and saw a big bow it had a note in it. At first, Ariel was confused but her curiosity caused her to read the note 'Ariel, im really sorry ive been in work lately, so i buyed you something to keep you company fron now on, Dad'. Ariel opened the box and saw a baby fox it was sleeping.

"My dad buyed me a fox to keep me company, really?" she asked herself. But she didnt want to be mean to her dad nor the fox. The fox was really cute and was small. Ariel sighed, she didnt know what to do with it, what would you do with a fox? The fox started to wake up and when it saw Ariel it was in a happy mood and started to wiggle its tail. Ariel was thinking of a name for the fix and finally had it.

She carried the fox like a baby and said "Ill call you Tod, Tod Triton" she then touch its nose gently with her finger. She put Tod down and let it wonder around the house. She suddenly thought of jack, his beatiful eyes, his with hair , and his cute looking face. She was day dreaming until she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw a guy with blonde hair, a little bit taller than her, and for some reason he looked like dimitri.

He asked with a smile "Excuse me is Mr. Triton here?"

"And you are?" she asked mischiviously.

"Oh Cale tucker im looking for him, well actually my dad Sam tucker he works for him now, and you are his daughter right?" he asked with a smirk in his face.

"Yes i am, and my father left already you better tell your dad to hurry up cause hes got 'anger issues'" she said. He laughed. "My name is Ariel by the way" she said. She felt something in her leg and it was just Tod hiding from Cale behind her. Cale saw the little fox and was surprised.

"And whos is this little guy?" he asked

"oh just my new family member, Tod" she replied.

"A fox for a pet hmp, nice" he said smiling.

"Family member" she said quickly with a little anger on her face.

"Oh right sorry" he offered. She just smiled at him and picked up Tod so he could pet him. Cale was going to pet him until Tod growled at him as if he were a threat. "Looks like he doesnt like" he said.

"Tod, hes not going to hurt you hes just a friend" She said nicely. Tod then let him pet him and licked him on the cheek. Cale laughed and so did Ariel. They made eye contact and Cale fell for her beauty."So youre new right?" she asked.

"Umm yeah, my father is your fathers assistant now." he replied.

"Thats cool, so want to hang out, i mean to show you the place around." she said politely.

"Allright" Cale replied.

"Great let me just change, be right back." she said.

"okay" said cale as he went to his father. Ariel was happy to have a new family member and friend.

Jack couldnt stop thinking about Ariel and felt that he had to see her again. He was with tooth helping her with her job. Jack was starting to fall in love but he decided to give it time first. Jack hasnt returned the magic powder and wasnt sure if it was permament or lasts for a while.

Jack looked at tooth and asked "Hey tooth, has north asked for his powder back?"

"No, when i told him the news he didnt asked for it back he just screamed of hapiness because of his success" she replied. Jack was relieved. "why? you still need it?" she asked curiously.

"Yes" he replied shyly.

"what for?" she asked again.

"for something" he replied.

"uh huh" she said and then giggled."Is it for the girl?" she asked with a smile.

"Well yeah, yesterday was amazing, we were having a great time and..." he sighed. " I think im falling in love with her" he said blushing. Tooth looked at him and smiled.

"Well... waht are you waiting for? go for her." she said.

"Not until tomorrow, we agreed to hang out tomorrow at the park" he said. Then tooth looked a bit sad.

"Oh" she said sitting down. "Well maybe you should prepare something for both of you tomorrow" tooth recommended.

"TOOTH! Youre a genius!" jack told her.

"Just doing my job" she said with a smile. Jack then flew away to prepare somtething for tomorrow. He definetely wanted tomorrow to be just perfect. But first he was going to visit someone else in the human world (a friends of his cx). " Good luck, youll need it" tooth said softly as she continued to work. Jack finally found a special person for his heart. 3


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **Sorry for the mistakes**

**New character: Ginormica(Susan) form Monster vs. Aliens but shes in her human form and Mavis from hotel transylvania.**

Jack put in some more powder just incase the powder wasnt permanent. He didnt wanted to ask North because he thought he might ask for it back. Jack been thinking of doing a picnic with her or take a walk. He really wanted Ariel to like him so he was trying his best. Jack decided for a picnic went to grad some fruit and food for the picnic. Jack was picking apples from from a tree he was in a forest, he couldnt reach an apple cause it was too high. He was checking if the coast was clear and flew to get thet apple.

"Hey you!" yelled someone behind him. It sounded like a women, he quickly let himself fall and turned around. It was 2 girls, one of them had black hair and was wearing black clothes, the other one was a brunnette and was wearing an purple and white shirt stripes, and the jeans were purple. She had shoes that matched her clothes. The brunnette then looked at him in a wierd way. "How did you do that?" the brunette asked.

"Hiw dud i do what?" he chuckled nervously.

"You were like floating" she said.

Then the black hair girl added to the conversation "Do tell us you jumped cause no one can stay in the air that long"

Jack was nervous they both saw him floating "I guess you just imagined it cause i dont float… that would be wierd" he said to both of them.

"Oh well im susan and this is my friend mavis" she said politely. She saw mavis and susan gave her a bump in her shoulder.

"Uhh yeah nice to meet you" Mavis said shyly.

"Pleasures all mine" he said with a smile. "So what brings both of you here?"

Susan chuckled "I was going to ask you the same thing, i mean not al lot of people come here anymore" she said. Jack looked at her confused.

"Why?" he asked

"Its a long story…" susan replied sadly. Mavis put her hand in her shoulder to make her feel better.

"So what are the apples for?" Mavis asked.

"Oh for something" he said blushing.

"oookkay" she said. "Well me and susan know where you can find other trees with other types of fruit, we can take you" she said

"Yeah, thanks" he said. Mavis smiled at him and susan did to. Jack was happy because he made 2 friends.

Ariel took Tod with her because she didnt want to leave him alone. So she put a collar on him and since she didnt had a leash, he doesnt hae one yet. Ariel was showing cale the neighboor and the stores, even the mall. Tod stayed close to them cause he only knew them and he didnt want to get lost.

"…And there is the beach" she ended.

"wow al lot of places around here" he said surprised. She giggled. "Do you have a boyfriend?".Ariel blushed and looked away.

"N-no" she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"W-well cause i want to wait for the right one" she said shyly.

"Well i really hope you find him". Ariel smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

"ARIEL!" someone shouted her name she turned around and saw Esmeralda, Meg, and Cinderella. As they were getting closer Tod quickly hid behind her leg. Ariel carried him and tried to calm him down.

"Ariel ive been searching for you. Didnt you recieved my message?" Esmeralda asked worried.

"Well yeah but umm…" She didnt know what to say shes been distracted ever since she met Jack. Meg interrupted

"And who is this?" Meg asked curiously. She was looking at Cale with a suspicious look on her face.

"Oh, this is Cale hes new in my neighborhood. Cale, meet my friends Esmeralda,Meg, and Cinderella" Ariel told them.

"Nice meeting you" Cale said.

"Pleasures all ours" Said Cinderella.

"I better get going, i still have stuff to unpack" he said

"wait, dot you want to hang out with us?" Esmeralda asked politely.

"Nah i have to fix my room too" he said. "Well bye, nice meeting you… bye Ariel" Cale said with a smile.

"Bye" she said. Esmeralda was i little angry cause she left yesterday."What?"

"Well talk about it later, Were here because we wanted to ask you if you got the invitation to Charlottes party" Esmeralda said.

"Yes i did yesterday, but i saw the invitation in the morning, why?" she asked confused.

"We also did, even Mulan and Pocahontas" Meg added.

"Are you going Ariel?" Cinderella asked.

"I dont know, we dont get along" Ariel replied.

"Oh" Cinderella said. Esmeralda saw Tod in Ariels arm.

"Is that a fox?" she asked.

"Yes, my dad buyed it for me his name is Tod" she replied. "So where do you want to hang out?" she asked.

"Lets go buy something to eat, im starving" Meg said.

"Me too!" Cinderella added. So the four friends and fox left to buy food.

Jack already ha fruit for the picnic , he was really excited to see Ariel again tomorrow.

Jack went in a different way, Susan saw him leaving and grabbed his arm, Jack turned around and was confused.

"Where are you going" She asked.

"Home" He replied. Susan looked sad. "Im sorry, its just that this pinic is really important". Mavis then gave him her and Suans phone number.

"Call us if you need anything or if you want to hang out" Mavis said

"I will, bye" Jack said as he was leaving.

"Bye" they both said at the same time. Mavis and Susan were heading home "Cute isnt he?" Mavis asked Susan.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Admit it you like him i saw the way you looked at him the whole time" Mavis said with a smile.

"What do you think of him?" Susan asked.

"Hes a nice guy, besides i have a boyfriend" she replied."You should start having another relationship after what derek…" she was interrupted by Susan.

"I know I know! I just dont want it to happen again" she said sadly.

"Come on, besides i dont think hes like derek" Mavis said trying to cheer her up.

Susan blushed and said "Maybe youre right"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**I added Zephyr from Hunckback of Notre Dame 2 in the story hes Esmeraldas little brother also tiana from the princess and the frog c:**

Ariel, Esmeralda, Meg, and Cinderella already ate lunch also Tod. Ariels been thinking about the party. She doesnt knows wether to go or not, because Charlotte hates her. Ariel wanted to go just to fix their relationship and be friends again, but what if Charlotte doesnt want to?. She was asking a lot of questions in her mind. They all suddenly saw Hercules walking towards them. Hercules was Ariels cousin they get along but sometimes have their differences.

"Hey hercules" they all said.

"Hello ladies, and cousin, i see you got a new pet" he said with a smile.

"Family member, and where are you going?" Ariel asked.

"They gym" he replied.

"Again?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yes 'again' " he replied. "See you guys later" he said then he looked at Meg. Hercules has a crush on Meg and so does Meg to him. It turns out really awkward when theyre alone.

"Just ask him out already" Cinderella said.

"Its the guy that does that Cind" Meg said.

"Well im going to convince him, hes my cousin and i bet youd make a cute couple" Ariel added.

"You would do that? For me?!" Meg asked happily.

"Uh yeah, your my friend and thats what friends do" Ariel said. Meg smiled and gave her a hug and Ariel returned the favor.

Jack was ready for tomorrow and flew to the North Pole. When he got there he saw north trying to invent new toys for the children. He wanted to ask him about the powder and he was scared at the same time that he might ask for it back.

"Hey North" Jack said nervously.

"Wha-? Jack! What brings you here?" North asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the powder i-" North interrupted him.

"oh that, im planning to make more" he said.

Jack eyes were wide opened "Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yep u can keep it, i already know how to make it, also the powder only lasts for a while" He said

"oh ok thanks" Jack said.

"Welcome" North said back. Jack flew to the tooth palace to ask tooth for advice. Since she was his only best friends, and he knew he could count on her.

Ariel was at Esmeraldas house to pick up her stuff. Esmeralda lived in a apartment with her parents and little brother, Zephyr. Zephyr quickly entered Esmeraldas room without knocking at the door. Esmeralda got mad at him then took him out.

"I told you many times to knock first!" she said angrily. Zephyr ignored her was jumping of happiness for a reason.

"Hes coming! Hes coming!" He yelled. Esmeralda look at him confused.

"Whos coming, Zephyr?" she asked worried.

"Him! i saw the news and the weather man said it was going to snow next week" he said happily.

"So?!" Esmeralda asked.

"Hes coming! Jack frost is coming!" He yelled. Zephyr quickly caught Ariels attention when he said 'Jack Frost'.

"Again with this Zephyr, Jack frost doesnt exist" She said slowly.

"He does! remember my friend Jamie? He told me all about him and i believe in him" Zephyr said excitedly. Esmeralda looked at Ariel, she had a confused face.

Esmeralda chuckled nervously and said "Kids, well be right back im going to change" Esmeralda locked herself in her room so Zephyr wouldnt eneter. Ariel went quickly to Zephyr and put her hands in his shoulders.

"Tell me Zephyr... whos Jack Frost?" she asked.

"The Guardian of fun" he said.

"How does he looks like?" Ariel asked.

"Well i havent seen him, yet but Jamie says that he has white hair, blue eyes, blue sweater, and grey pants" Zephyr said. 'Thats definitely the jack frost i know' Ariel said in her mind.

"What does he does?" Ariel asked. She had a lot of questions.

"He brings fun Duh, He can control the wind snow and cold he even flies" he said. Ariel couldnt believe it how come he didnt told her? Ariel was mad.

"Tell Esmeralda ill see her on Monday" Ariel said with angry. 'Could it be?' she asked herself.

Charlotte was checking things off for her party, she was like the most popular girl in school. Everyone will know her name and even want to hang out. Ariel was like after, but she didnt care in being popular.

"And check… now every thing is perfect for the party" charlotte said. Her friend Tiana came to her Mansion and saw her.

"Hey girl" said Tiana.

"Tiana! im so glad u came ive got it all prepared for Monday" Charlotte said.

"Did you really invited the reheaded girl you hate?" Tiana asked mischiviously.

"Yes i did" Charlotte said while she sat down.

"Say what now? also why?" Tiana asked curiously. Charlotte looked at her and made an evil smile."Oh no, i know that smile, what are planning with her?" Tiana asked even more confused.

"Oh nothing, just humiliate her at the party" Charlotte added. Tiana was surprised she could tell that Charlotte was serious.

"How?" she asked.

"Youll see" Charlotte said.

It was sunday and Jack was really excited ge gad everything ready. Jack went to the Tooth palace, and wanted to hang out with tooth, theyre talking about him and Ariels todays date.

"so are you nervous?" Tooth asked Jack.

"A little, i really like her" Jack said and looked down. Tooth put her hand in his shoulder.

"Dont worry its going to be fine, youll see" Tooth said with a smile. Jack smiled back.

"Thanks" Jack felt he needed to be with her. Jack finally told Tooth about his secret "I think im in love with her" Jack said as he blushed.

"But you only hang out once" tooth said.

"Shes really nice and cool once you get to know her, and she is beautiful" Jack and sighed.

"Ok, if you say i gotta get to work see ya later" Tooth said and waved.

"Alright then" Jack said. He couldnt stop thinking about Ariel "Today is going to be a great day"

**Next time on ArielxJack frost love story:**

Ariel: "why didnt you tell me?!"

Jack: "Ariel im sorry"

Ariel: "I thought we were friends, you dont trust me?!"

Jack: "I do its just that if i told on the first place you wouldnt believe"

Ariel: *sighs* "Forget it"

Jack: "Ariel please.…" she stares at him.

….…...

Meg: "Say what now?!"

Ariel: "I told you, im going i also invited friends"

Esmeralda: "But its you know whos party were talking about"

Ariel: "I dont care, im going and thats it"

Cinderella: "You sure about this?"

Pocahontas: "Just let her, its her choice"

Mulan: "Yeah and if she humiliates us or Ariel, ill beat the crap out of her!"

Ariel: "Thanks pocahontas and Mulan.… no violence at the party" Mulan rolled her eyes.

...

Charlotte: "Its ready"

Tiana: " Disgusting, you really dumping that at her?"

Charlotte: "Uh, Duh" "Shell be so embarrased, that she wont want to show her face ever again"

Tiana: "No kidding" Charlotte made an evil laugh


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ariel was getting ready to go the park with jack and she was still mad. She couldnt belive he was a guardian and he didnt told her. Tod was sleeping and his dad at work so she was sort of basically on her own. She looked at tods food and made sure ge had plenty because she didnt know how long she going to take. She was finally ready and head to the door and saw Cale walking the other side of the street. Cale quickly crossed the street and went straight to Ariel.

"Hey there readheaded" he teased.

"Oh hi blonde boy" she said back.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked.

"Going to the park… and you?" she said.

"Just wanted to go take a walk"

"Why?" she asked

"To chill, mind if i join you?" He asked

"Well its cause im.… hanging out eith someone" Ariel said blushing. Cale saw Ariel and she was red almost as her hair color.

"With who?" Cale asked raising an eyebrow.

"A… guy" she said

"Oh and you want some alone time, i get it" he said.

"No its not that its just that.…" she sighed "Its just that i have to ask him a question about something and its between us" she said.

"Its cool maybe next time see ya later" he said running off.

"Bye" she said back.

Charlotte was up to something with Ariel, she wanted to humiliate her in the party. Tiana came into her room and she mixing something i a bucket. She was covering her nose cause it smelled bad.

"I got your message why did u wanted to see me?" Tiana asked

"Come here"Charlotte said.

"What is- OOHH! Thats nasty!" Tiana said wanting to puke.

Charlotte: "Its ready"

Tiana: " Disgusting, you really dumping that at her?"

Charlotte: "Uh, Duh" "Shell be so embarrased, that she wont want to show her face ever again"

Tiana: "No kidding" Charlotte made an evil laugh

Ariel was at the park and saw jack with a picnic on the green grass. She suddebly forgot she was mad and was surprised.

Ariel:"Whats all this? I thought we were ony hanging out"

Jack: "I wanted this to be special so… i made this"

Ariel: "This is so sweet, thanks" she said blushing

"your welcome" Jack blushed too. They sat down and enjoyed the picnic. Ariel had a good time and fekt butterflies in her stomach. She was falling in love with him she didnt feel awkward with him, he was something else. He made her laugh and smile, she thought that he was the right one but should give it time at the right time, she didnt want to rush things up. She told him about her friends and her life.

"You know sometimes i feel lonely at my house even if my pet is there" she said sadly.

"Why?" Jack asked confused.

"Because my dad is barely in the house hes at work all the time and my mom…" she sighed."She died when i was 6 so tequnically i am alone" Ariel wanted to cry then Jack put his hand on hers and made eye contact. Ariel was mad too and then remember why she was mad with jack "Jack im going to ask you something and answer me ho estly"

"Yeah sure" he said

She sighed "Are you really a guardian?" she asked. Jack frozed, He didnt know what to say. Ariel quickly stood up "It is true!"

Jack: "I wanted to tell you bu-"

Ariel: "why didnt you tell me?!"

Jack: "Ariel im sorry"

Ariel: "I thought we were friends, you dont trust me?!"

Jack: "I do its just that if i told on the first place you wouldnt believe"

Ariel: *sighs* "Forget it"

Jack: "Ariel please.…" she stares at him. Ariel was leaving but then Jack pulled her into him and was huging her. She was frozen by a moment and was actually enjoying it. "Please dont be mad i really like you and i dont want this friendship to end"

Ariel: "Me niether its just that you shouldve been honest" Ariel was making eye contact with him and were both silence.

Jack: "Do you forgive me?"

Ariel: "Only if you promise to be honest from now on"

Jack: "I promise" They both smiled at each other. Ariel giggled and Jack raised an eyebrow "What?"

Ariel: "Nothing its just that… youre cold" He smiled Ariel then looked at his lips and wanted to kiss him. Jack saw the way she looked at him and knew what she was thinking. Jack leaned close to her, their lips were a few inches away Ariel was blushing but she didnt care she wanted to kiss him. Ariel out her hand on Jacks chest and slowly backed away

Jack: "Whats the matter?"

Ariel: "This isnt right" Jack looked at her confused.

Jack: "Whats not right?"

Ariel: "This! We cant just kiss each other the day after we met, were supposed to have more dates and hangout more often!"

Jack: "But you wanted to kiss me i saw your face" he smirked. Ariel blushed and quickly looked away. "Admit it u love me… just like i do to you" Jack blushed too Ariel was surprised to hear him say that.

Ariel: "You do?" He nodded. Ariel smiled and hugged him, whispered in his ear "I love you too" Jack smiled. Ariel lips gently touched his and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and was kising her passionitely. Ariel returned the favor, she felt like she was in heaven ad thought that it was the best day of her life. They broke the kiss to breathe air.

Ariel: "Wow!" she sighed "you kiss amazing!"

Jack: "You too" Jack was really happy because he kissed her and that she loved him back. They were going to kiss again when they heard someone call out Jacks name.

Ariel: "Uuhh Jack…" she was pointig behind him and he turned around. It was Susan and mavis it look like they were running because they were breathing heavily and were exhausted.

Mavis: "Hi Jack! Good to see you again" she smiled. Susan blushed when she saw Jack and tried ti hide her face.

Susan: "Hey Jack"

Jack: "Hi what are you doing here?"

Mavis: "Exercise, want to keep in shape" she laugh. Mavis saw Ariel and saw that she was holding hands with Jack. "And whos this?"

Jack: "Oh shes uuh my…"

Ariel: "Girlfriend" she said quickly. Susan looked disapointed when Ariel said 'Girlfriend' she also gelt a little jealous.

Jack: "Yeah my girlfriend, Ariel this is Mavis and Susan, Mavis and Susan.. Ariel" he said.

Susan: "You didnt told us you had a girlfriend"

Jack: "Oh its cause i forgot"

Mavis: "You want to hang out? The four of us?"

Ariel: "Maybe later, we have stuff to talk about"

Susan: "Next time then where will we hang out?"

Ariel: "There is a party tomorrow, you guys are invited ill text you the address"

Mavis: "Allright then"

Jack: "See you guys later"

Mavis& Susan: "Bye!"

Jack: "So here do you want to go 'girlfriend'?"

Ariel: "Somewhere where we could be alone also… tell me how you became a guardian" Jack smiled and so did she.

Ariel called Esmeralda,Meg, Cinderella, Mulan, and pocahontas because she had something important to tell them. Her relationship with Jack is fixed he told her how he became a guardian and how lives by being one. Ariel saw her friends rushing through her.

All: "Whats the matter?!"

Ariel: "First of all nothing is wrong, second…" she took a deap breath "Im going to the party"

Meg: "Say what now?!"

Ariel: "I told you, im going i also invited friends"

Esmeralda: "But its you know whos party were talking about"

Ariel: "I dont care, im going and thats it"

Cinderella: "You sure about this?"

Pocahontas: "Just let her, its her choice"

Mulan: "Yeah and if she humiliates us or Ariel, ill beat the crap out of her!"

Ariel: "Thanks pocahontas and Mulan.… no violence at the party" Mulan rolled her eyes.

Esmeralda came to Ariel and whispered "Can i talk to you for a sec?"

They were alone "Whats wrong with you? First you act wierd and now you want to go to charlottes party? Esmeralda sighed.

"Thats what i wanted to talk to you about i met this… guy" Esmeralda squealed

"Is he cute? Is he funny? Is he the one?"Esmeralda asked quickly.

"Im really sure hes the one" Ariel said.

"Well i also met this guy too" Esmeralda said. Ariel smiled and they both squealed.

"Wait you sure you want to go?" Esmeralda asked.

Ariel sighed. "Yes im sure"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 part 1

**I added Rapunzel and Eugene from "Tangled". Please please please review and follow! :D Sorry if i make any mistakes cx**

Ariel was getting ready for school and today was charlottes party Ariel kept thinking that today was going to be a good day. Shes been thinking about Jack too, him being a guardian but she still loved him. Tod was lying on her bed staring at her Ariel then carried him and was petting him "Today is going to be a good day, it has to be" she sighed. She walked downstairs and saw her dad waiting for her with a serious face. She was nervous she thought he was mad at her.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked serious. She thought hed found out about her and Jack going out.

"Daddy i can explain…"

"I thought you didnt like her!"

"Wait what?!" she was confused she didnt know what he was talking about.

"Im talking about Charlotte. Im really glad youre going to her party so you can both clear things up" he said.

"Sure daddy if you say" she said and rolled her eyes. Her dad left the house and she was leaving to school. She saw Cale walking towards her and she just kept walking.

Cale caught up to her and said "You walk fast"

"Well thats because i have school. Youre going to my school right?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, it sucks that im the new guy" he said and sighed. "You know you look pretty with you hair down"

"Thanks" she said with a smile. Ariel and Cale were both heading to school .

Jack was leaving to go see Ariel at her school ge was so happy that she was his girlfriend. Tooth saw him and smiled "Someones in a happy mood" Jack heard her and smiled back.

"Of course id never been so happy in my life" He sat down

"And why would that be?" Tooth asked.

"Because, Ariel is my girlfriend now and we also…" he stopped and blushed.

"And you what?" Tooth asked.

He cleared his throat "And we kissed" he got wven redder tooth giggled.

"Well im happy you found someone that you love" she said.

"Yeah... i have to go and i hve to put powder on" he said.

"Why? she already sees you, why again?" she asked.

"Because she wants me to meet her friends and i need the powder so they can see me, also i need more im almost running out" he explained.

"Oh well good luck" she said

"Thanks" Jack flew off to see Ariel.

Charlotte was about to go to school when her sister came into her room. Charlotte gave her a dirty look and rolled her eyes "What do you want know Rapunzel?" she asked while she was putting lipstick on. She didnt get along with her, Rapunzel was sweet and nice and didnt like her sister cause she was mean to her and other people.

"Why are you having a party tonight? Just because our parents are on a trip for the whole week doesnt mean you can trash the house" she said angrily.

"First of all, you dont know how to knock a door. Second, im having this party whether you like it or not. Third, youre not the boss of me!" she yelled at her.

"Uh yes i can, im two years older than you, im going to college and my parents left me in charge of you" she said back.

"Uh whatever" she left to school and Rapunzel because she knew Charlotte was making mistakes and she will regret it someday. Rapunzel called Eugene , her boyfriend.

"Hello?" He answered.

"She s doing it again" Rapunzel said.

"Dont worry, during the time shell realize shes wrong" He said.

"I hope youre right, can you come tonight i dont want to be alone tonight at the party" She said.

"Sure babe no problem" He replied.

"Thanks, I love you" She said.

"Love you too" They both hanged up.

Ariel and Cale made it to school on time. Cale sighed, this was his first time being a new kid and he was really nervous. "Well time to be tortured"

"Oh come on its not that bad, youll see" She smiled, he smiled back and wrapped one arm around her neck. Ariel stopped and smiled, she was surprised to see someone special "Jack!". jack saw her and waved at her. She run into him and gave him a big hug. He returned the favor, Ariel gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "I missed you" she said.

"I missed you too" he kissed her on the forehead. He hugged her tightly that he didnt want to let go. Ariel was so happy to see him and kiss him again. Cale cleared his throat loud that they both turned around and looked at him.

"And who are you?" he gave Jack a serious look.

Ariel quickly answered "Hes my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? i thought you said…" Cale was interrupted by Ariel.

" Yeah i know what i said its just that umm…" Ariel didnt know how to explain to Cale.

"Jack Frost" Jack said while he let out his hand to shake hands with his. Cale shook hands with him still giving him that serious look. Cale started to have a crush on Ariel when he first saw her. He thought he might actually had a chance with her. For him she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He felt jealous when they kissed.

"Cale Tucker" he said.

"Ariel!" Ariel heard her being yelled and she quickly turned around. She saw Esmeralda, Meg, and Hercules. Ariel ran to them and hugged Meg and Emeralda. The three of them made a group hug, Ariel turned to hercules and opened her arms to give him a hug hugged and Meg the hold hands with him. Ariel knew exactly what was going out. "Are you two dating now?!" she asked happily. Meg smiled.

"Yes bearly today, he asked me out this morning" She looked at her cules they both smiled at each other.

"Well im so happy for you" She turned to Esmeralda who saw Cale and Jack talking to each other.

"Isnt that Cale?" She asked.

"Yeah" Ariel answered.

"Who is he talking to?" Meg asked. Jack saw Ariel with her friends and walked tomards her. He hugged her from behind.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" they all responded.

"Ariel who is this friend of yours?" Esmeralda asked. Cale joined in since he felt alone.

"Oh this is Jack, my boyfriend" She replied. They all looked confused.

"Boyfriend?Well why didnt you told us?" Meg asked.

"Cause we started going out yesterday" she chuckled nervously she thought that they would be mad but she was wrong.

"Well were so happy for you too, Right guys?" Esmeralda said. Meg and Hercules smiled amd nodded.

"Well if you excuse us, i would like to speak in private with my girlfriend" Jack said slowly pulling her to him.

"Hey pretty boy" Hercules teased. Jack turned around so did Ariel, she wanted to make sure he didnt say anything stupid. "Take good care of her" he said.

"I will" Jack replied. Ariel rolled her eyes and smiled.

Mavis and Susan were changing because their tacher was coming, theyre home schooled. Susan kept thinking of Jack and about the party they were invited to. Mavis looked at her face and giggled. Mavis knew that Susan had a crush on Jack. "Earth to Susan" Mavis said as she was waving her hand in front of her face. Susan jumped and started to blush.

"Sorry i was just…" she stopped.

""Thinking of him right?" Mavis asked.

"Yes! i cant stop thinking of him! hes so cute." She said.

"Then you should go get him" Mavis said with a smile.

"He has a girlfriend remember?" She added.

"One minute, you couldnt enjoy it for one minute" Mavis said. "So are we going to the party?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need to have fun while were still young" Susan said. Mavis checked her messages and gasped. "What?"

"johnny is coming tonight" she squealed.

"But were going to a party tonight" Sausan said.

"I invited him, Susan i also want to spend time with my boyfriend" Mavis said.

"Oh what the heck, it will be more funner" she said. Mavis hugged her and Susan hugged her back.

Ariel and Jack were by a tree, he was kissing her gently. She had her arms around his neck and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Ariel the broke the kiss and whispered in his ear "I love the way you kiss me".

Jack smiled and then whispered back "You havent seen everything yet" she blushed and felt funny in her stomach. She felt like she had butterflies flying around her stomach."Do you think all of youre friends are going to like me?" he asked.

"Of course they will, youre such an amazing guy, and a wonderful boyfriend" she replied. He smirked. "Besides, my friends are really nice people"

"That cale guy was giving looks like he hated me or somthing" Jack said.

"Im sure its nothing" She said. They started kissing saw them and sighed he felt happy for Ariel.

"Im happy that Ariel founded someone" Meg said.

"And im so happy were going out" Hercules said an kissed her cheek."Well we better get going the bell is about to ring"

"What about Ariel?" Esmeralda asked.

"Just let her finish the smoochy thing with her guy" Meg replied. Cale gave them a dirty look while they kissed. He left with Esmeralda, Meg, and Hercules. Ariel wanted to stay longer with jack but he knew that the bell was about to ring.

"I have to go" She said.

"A little bit longer" he pleased.

"I cant or else ill be late" She added.

"Allright then, ill come back when you get out" He said. He gave her a kiss and she walked straight to the entrance. She looked back and waved goodbye at him. He waved back and walked away. Ariel was going straight to class when she saw Charlotte walkig towards her.

"Ariel, are you coming to my party tonight?" she asked.

"Um yeah i am" she replied.

"Great im really looking forward to it" she said. "Bye"

"Bye?" she made a confused look. She couldnt belive that she actually spoke to her. Ariel didnt care she was going and that was her decision.


	11. Chapter 9 pt 2

Chapter 9 pt 2

**I added the song "Teenage Dream" by katy perry. c: I added Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Naveen from the Princess and the Frog. Jasmine and Aladdin from Aladdin**

Ariel and Mulan were in thier last class together. Mulan was throwing papers whenever the teacher wasnt looking. Ariel was just thinking about Jack, she wanted to leave already so she could see him. She was still schocked about him being a guardian, but she was glad he was honest with her. She loved him and hoped to last long with him. Mulan is single but she has a crush on a guy named Shang, he was one of Dimitris friend. Mulan may be tough on the outside, but shes sweet in the inside. Ariel sighed she looked at the clock and there was one more minute till the bell rang, Ariel was packing her stuff already. Mulan saw ger and looked at the clock and started packing too. The bell finally rang and Ariel quickly stood up and walked out of the class.

"Ariel wait!" Mulan yelled. "Calm down, school is over already whats with the rush?"

"Oh nothing just… exercising" she laughed.

"Hmm hm" Mulan said. Ariel saw Dimitri and his friend Shang walking towards them. Dimitri waved at Ariel, she waved back and gave a fake smile.

"Hey Ariel, Mulan" He said.

Mulan: Sup? Ariel:Hi

"Ariel i want to give you this gift" Dimtri said while he was showing her a necklace he bought her, it had heart in it. "This is to show how much i like you"

"Thanks" She said as she was receiving it. Mulan just rolled her eyes. Shang looked at Mulan he was like pointing at her.

"Hey, youre that girl in my 2nd period class" Shang said. Mulan blushed cause she hasnt spoken to him.

"And youre that boy who sits in front of the class" She said.

"Thats me" He said. "How come you sit all the way in the back?" He asked.

"I dont like being close to the teacher" She said. He laughed a little.

"So are you going to Charlottes party?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes we are" Ariel said.

"Cool well see you there" Dimitri said.

"Bye Ariel, Bye…"Shang didnt know Mulans name. He knews Ariels name because Dimitri will always talk about her.

"Mulan" Mulan said.

"Right see you then" He said. Ariel put the necklace in her pocket, she didnt like Dimitri but she wasnt going to be rude and throw it away. Ariel and Mulan were heading to the schools exit, when they founded Pocahontas and Cinderella. They both waved at them, and they waved back. They hugged each other.

"Who are you waiting for?" Mulan asked.

"Im waiting for John, Cinderella is waiting here with me" Pocahontas said.

"Youve been going out for a month now, hows it been" Mulan asked.

"Really good, hes really nice and i love him" Pocahontas replied.

"You two make a cute couple" Cinderella added.

"Thanks" she said.

"Guys i have to go, see you at the party" Ariel said

All: Bye!

"Whats with her?" Cinderella asked.

"I dont know Cind, I dont know" Mulan sighed.

Jack made it on time to Ariels school. He was at the same tree they were this morning. He was taking her to a special place, he wanted to spend some alone time with her. He got the idea from tooth

3 hrs earlier-

Tooth: "So what are you planning with her today?"

Jack: "I dont know. I just want to spend time with her when she gets out"

Tooth:"I have an idea"

Jack:"Well tell me"

Present time-

Jack saw Ariel, Ariel was walking towards him when Cale appeared in front of her. "Hi Ariel"

"Hi Cale" she said. "How was your first day?" she asked.

"It was pretty good, i also made new friends" he replied.

"Told ya it was goong to be fine" she said and smiled.

"Yep guess you were right" he said. "Want to hangout?"

"Sorry Cale i cant i got other plans"

Cale looked a little sad "Thats okay, next time" Ariel felt bad but she thought of something.

"Cale!"

"Yeah?" He said.

"There this party and its tonight, wanna come?" She asked. He smiled.

"Sure why not?" he said

"Come to my house at 8 and well take you ther my friends are going too" She added. He nodded and walked away. She sighed and walked towards Jack.

"How was youre day at school" Jack asked.

"It was ok" She said. He hugged her and so did she to him. She felt cold but she already knew that it was because of Jack. "So, what do you think about going to the beach?"

"What? but i dont have a swimsuit" she said.

"Does it matter?" he asked with a smile.

"Guess not" she said.

Charlotte and Tiana were heading to Charlottes house. Charlotte needed help to organize the party so she brought Naveen, Belle, Aurora, Jasmine, Aladdin, Dimitri, and Shang. They were the popular kids at school. Naveen was Tianas boyfriend they been going out fro 5 months already. Aurora was pretty she was single and had a crush on Shang too. Aladdin and Jasmine are going out for 7 months already. Shang and Dimitri were best friends.

Charlotte: "Aurora and Shang you will be in charge of putting the tables" She winked at Aurora she knew about Auroras crush to Shang and tried to help her. "Naveen and Dimitri You get the snacks. Jasmine and Aladdin youre i charge of the lights. Tiana and i will decorate the house"

Jasmine: "Youre party is going to be so cool"

Aurora: "Totally agree!"

Charlotte: "I know cause were cool"

Aladdin: "Are a lot of people coming?"

Charlotte: "Of course. This party is goong to be the best"

Ariel and Jack were at the beach they were on a spot where no one else was. So tequnically they were alone. Jack and Ariel were both sitting on the sand enjoying the fresh air. "Jack?" Ariel said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Have you had a girlfriend? before me?" She asked.

"Well, i dont know" he said.

"oh" Ariel said. "I know we started going out since yesterday but, i really love you" She blushed.

"I love you too" He said.

"Prove it" she said raising an eyebrow. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Not enough" Jack laughed then smirked he knew exactly what she wanted. Then he kissed her on the mouth gently. She put her hand on his face, she started kissing him with passion. She was slowly pushing him to the floor, next thing Jack notices Ariel was on top of him, jacks hands were slowly going down through her all the way to her waist. Ariel was playing with his hair and started kissig him roughly. Her hands were running down to his chest. Jack felt good the way she was kissing him, Ariel then made tongue contact and she gasped. When Jack felt her tongue he broke the kiss. "Sorry i got carried away" she said.

"Its okay, wow" he said.

"Was it bad?" she asked.

"It was actually amazing, i just felt we needed to stop" He stood up. He looked at the water and the turned to look at her "You coming?" he stretched out his arm.

"Yeah" She smiled and grabbed his hand. Ariel and and Jack had fun playing in the water. They were splashing water to each other, Ariel was laughing. Jack chased after her and carried her from her back, they both accidentally fell. Jack fell on top of Ariel, Ariel couldnt stop laughing. They both stared at each other, Jack leaned over and kissed her, gently and smiled.

"Lets go, we dont want to be late for the party" He said. They both stood up, grabbed their stuff and went home. When they were close to Ariels house Jack stopped."You get ready and ill go for Mavis and Susan" he said.

"Ok" she said. She went running to her house Cause it was already 7 pm, she quickly rush to her room and saw Tod sleeping on her bed. Tod was barking because her heard Ariel and thought it was someone else."Shhh, Tod its just me… Where is it, i know i left it here somewhere, where could it.… oh here it is"

Jack was at the park trying to look for Mavis and Susan. He finally found them there was a guy with them and went towards them. Susan was wearing grey shirt and jeans she had make up but not that much. Mavis had a black skirt, skinny jeans, and black boots. "Susan, Mavis you came"

"Duhh, we want to paarrteee" Mavis said.

"Also we wanted to hang out with you" Susan said. Mavis looked at Johnny who was coming with them.

"Oh Jack this is Johnny, my boyfriend… Johnny this is Jack" Mavis said.

"Nice meeting you" Johnny said.

"Same" Jack said. "Well we better get going" Jack guided them to Ariels house. When they got there Mavis and Susan were excited its been time since theyve been in a party. Jack knocked the door at Ariels house waiting for her to open the door. Cale got out of his house and went straight to Ariels. When he saw Jack he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jack" He yelled. Jack turned around and saw Cale.

"Hey Cale" Jack said.

"What are you doing here" Cale asked.

"Im waiting for Ariel, were going to the party" He replied. "oh Cale this is Susan, Mavis and Johnny" "The three of you , this is Cale" he said.

Mavis: "Nice meeting you"

Susan: "Same"

Johnny: "Sup"

Cale: "Pleasures mine" They all heard Ariel opened the door everyone was schocked. Ariel had a short dress it was short from the front and a little longer in the back. It sparkled and the color of the dress was aquamarine. She had high heels, but she wasnt that tall. She did her hair on a braid on her side of her head. She didnt put make up on cause she didnt like it.

Jack: "Wow, You look beautiful"

Ariel: "Thanks"

Cale: "You look amazing" Ariel smiled at him.

Jack: "Arent youre friends coming?"

Ariel: "Yeah theyre meeting us at the party"

Cale: "Lets go then" Ariel, Jack, Cale, Mavis, Susan, Johnny were geading to the party. They were really excited. Ariel then made a worried look, Jack saw her and they stopped the rest didnt saw them so they kept on walking.

Jack: "Whats wrong?"

Ariel: "I forgot to tell you that the one throwing the party is my enemy"

Jack: "Then why are you going?"

Ariel: "So we could have fun, but its going to be awkward"

Jack: "Dont worry, if you want ill stay with you the whole time"

Ariel: "Thanks" He kissed her on the cheek. They hold hands and tried to catch up with the rest. After 10 minutes they made it to Charlottes party. There were a lot of people from school. Some of them were hanging out outside Charlottes house some of them were inside dancing. Ariel her friends and went straight to them. Esmeralda, Meg, Hercules, Cinderella, Pocahontas, and Mulan were there, Ariel introduced all of them. They went inside and started to have fun already, Esmeralda and Cinderella started to dance. Pocahontas was looking for John, Mavis, Johnny and Susan were making friends. Ariel was pulling Jack to the dance floor but he refused to dance, Jack told Ariel to have with her friends, and she smiled and went with Esmeralda and Cinderella, Cale then joined the three of them. Mulan was just standing by where the food was, she wasnt much of a party person. Meg and Hercules went upstairs to have some "alone time". Charlotte was with her friends she didnt notice Ariel already at the party. Susan saw Jack alone watching Ariel, she looked at Mavis and she mouthed "Go on" Susan nodded and went towards Jack.

Susan: "Not much of a dancer huh?"

Jack laughing: "No, im not good at dancing"

Susan: "If you want i can teach you"

Jack: "No thanks"

Susan holding his hand: "Come on it will be fun, were at a party"

Jack smiling: "Allright then"

Susan: "Ok you do it like this…" She grabbed one of his hands and placed it through her hips. She put her hand in his shoulder, and they grabbed their hands and started to slow dance. Ariel the stopped and saw them, she felt a little angry but didnt care. Cale saw her face and wondering what was going on and then saw Jack and Susan. Ariel then turned to them and they were more closer, she saw Susan making eye contact with themand slowly leaning her face to his. Ariel quickly went towards them.

Susan in a low voice: "Jack i think i lo…"

Ariel: "Am i interrupting something?" They both quickly seperated from each other.

Jack: "Ariel i didnt saw you coming"

Susan: "Me neither"

Ariel: "Jack can i talk to you in private?" Jack nodded they both went upstairs and and went into a room. It looked like a guest room but they didnt care. Ariel then looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow, she was pretty mad but not that much. "What were you doing with your hands on her?"

Jack: "She was just teaching me how to dance"

Ariel: "Yeah right"

Jack: "Were you jealous?"

Ariel: "Please, the last thing i wanna be is jealous, and no i wasnt… okay i was"

Jack holding her hands: "But i only have eyes for you"

Ariel smiling: "Really?" He nodded. She kissed him and he pulled her closer, He started kissing her passionately. She did the same thing and wrapped her arms around him. He carried her bridal style to the bed that was in room they were in. He started kissing her neck gently and she was trying to control herself. He stopped and looked at her.

Jack: "So are we staying here till the party ends?"

Ariel: "You tell me" They started kissing again when they heard a knock at the the door.

Susan: "Ariel? Esmeralda is looking for you" Ariel rolled her eyes. They both went to the door. Jack opened the door.

Jack: "Whats the matter?"

Susan: "Esmeralda is looking for Ariel" Ariel didnt believe her she thought she only wanted to be with Jack. Esmeralda then appeared.

Esmeralda: "Ariel where you been youre missing all the fun" She grabbed her hand and was pulling her.

Ariel: "Wait… Jack arent you coming?"

Jack: "I think ill pass"

Ariel: "Susan?"

Susan: "Me too" Ariel left with Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: "What were you doing?"

Ariel: "What do you mean?"

Esmeralda: "I saw you and Jack come out of the room"

Ariel: " Nothing"

Esmeralda raising an eyebrow: "Ariel…"

Ariel: "We were just talking and then we were umm… Kissing"

Esmeralda: "Kissing?! Are you sure it wasnt more than that?"

Ariel: "Esmeralda!"

Esmeralda: "Im sorry, its just that youre only 16 and i dont want you to make any mistakes. Just be careful"

Ariel: "I will, besides he wouldnt hurt me, hes a really nice guy"

Esmeralda: "Ok… the rest are waiting for us" Charlotte saw Ariel and turned to Tiana an nodded, Tiana nodded back and she left. Charlotte went straight to Ariel.

Charlotte: Ariel im so gl…" Mulan appeared in fromt of her, Charlotte took a step back.

Mulan: "Back off blonde!"

Esmeralda: "What do you want?"

Meg: "Stop bothering her"

Ariel: "Its okay, just leave her. What is it Charlotte?"

Charlotte: "I just wanted to say im really glad you came"

Ariel: "Well thanks. Can i talk to you for a second"

Charlotte fake smiling: "Of course" They wennt to charlottes room. Mostly everything was in pink. Charlotte saw that Ariel was facing another way and was pretending that she was stranglin her, but when she turn around she pretended like nothing happened.

Ariel: "Charlotte i want to clear things up"

Charlotte: "Ok but make it fast i have a surprise for you"

Ariel: "Im really sorry, i dont know what i did but im really sorry. I want to be friends again like old times"

Charlotte: "You really mean that?"

Ariel: "Yes i even… i even brought this" Ariel pulled a necklace it said 'Best' in it. "Remember our friendship necklace?"

Charlotte: "Its been years and i cant believe you still have it" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "We were both 7 an wanted to symbolize our friendship" Ariel smiled at her Charlotte felt sad cause she admits that she missed Ariel as her best friend. They both hugged and cried they missed their childhood together.

Ariel: "So does this means that were friends now?"

Charlotte: "Definitely" They both went to the living room where a lot of people were dancing. The Tiana got on tip of a table.

Tiana: "Everyone can i get your attention?!. Okay Charlotte is going to have people sing, its basically like a talent show the best singer will get a surprise! Charlotte wants Ariel to be the first one to sing. Ariel where are you?"

Ariel: "So this was the surprise?"

Charlotte smiling: "Yep" Ariel got on o the table and got a microphone. She saw Jack with Susan and this time she didnt care. Jack saw her and smiled she smiled back.

Ariel: "I would to dedicate this song to a special someone" She looked at jack again and the song was starting.

**"Teenage Dream"**

Ariel singing: "You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

-Everyone starts dancing, Ariels friends are cheering for her-

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

-Jack smirked and started dancing with Susan then they both joined Ariels friends-

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

- Everyone starts dancing even crazier . Charlotte remembers about the real surprise and runs to Tiana. She tells her not to dump it at her, Tiana rolled her eyes an walked away.-

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

-Aurora wants to dance with Shang and she pulls him to the dance floor and both start dancing-

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

-Cale was amazed by Ariels voice and was dancing-

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

- Ariel started dancing and singing at the same time-

_[Chorus:]_

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus:]_

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) Everyone was cheerin and whistling. Ariel knew that today was really a good day. Ariel, Jack, and Cale were walking home. The rest left to a different way, Cale was with them because he live close to Ariel. Few minutes later they made it home.

Cale: "Goodnight"

Ariel & Jack: "Goodnight"

Ariel: "Jack would you like to come in?"

Jack smiling: "Yeah" Tod was asleep already and Ariels dad was still at work.

Jack whispering: "Nice house"

Ariel whispering too: "Thanks" They both went to her room and layed down on bed.

Jack: "What a night"

Ariel: "Yeah He hugged her from behing and kissed her cheek, she blushed.

Jack: "Lets go to sleep"

Ariel: "Goodnight"

Jack: "Goodnight my sweet Ariel" They both fell asleep comfty on bed. Ariel was happy because today was definetely a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

**U thought it was over cx pls review and follow hope u like it c: sorry if i make mistakes sorry i took long school is the reason i havent made new chapters xc New characters in next chapter ^•^ yey! **

Ariel woke up and saw Jack beside her still sleeping. Ariel smiled she thought he looked so cute sleeping. She knew she had to go to school, but he didnt want to leave Jack. She kissed him in the forgead and Jack slowly started to wake up, he smirked.

"Goodmorning" he said.

"Morning" she replied.

"Dont you have to go to school?" he asked.

"Yeah, but i dont want to" she replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause i want to be here with you"

"And what would we do?" he asked.

"Maybe this…" Ariel kissed him. He started to kiss her passionately, Ariel was doing the same. He kissed her neck and she let out a moan. Jack kissed her lips again, they both made connection with their tongues. Ariel gasped, she started playing with his hair. Ariel was still wearing her dress form last night, she didnt want to change cause she was tired. She was about to take of her dress when Jack stopped her.

"Dont" he sighed.

"Why not? dont you want to express your love to me?" she asked.

"Yes i do believe me its just that… were not ready"

"Yes we are"

"No, i want to do this right i dont want to rush things. I dont want to hurt you" he said.

"You wont. Please, i love you and i want to prove it to you" he sighed. "Please"

"Ariel i…" they heard a knock at the door. Tod growled and went downstairs, Ariel did too. She opened the door and it was Cale.

"Cale"

"Hi. are you ready for school?" he asked.

"Im not going" she replied.

Why not"

"I dont fell well" she said. He stared at her.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. Ariel fake coughed so Cale would belive her, he wasnt buying it. "Ok… see ya later"

"Bye" He left. Ariel sighed when Tod ranned out. "Tod! Come back ge ranned after him. Tod thought she was playing so he just kept running. Ariel couldnt run very well cause she was barefoot, she suddenly saw Tod stop and reache him. she was breathing heavily Tod ranned faster than her and Ariel was barefoot so thats why she couldnt catch up to him. It was getting cloudy and Ariel walked fast to her home while carrying Tod. Jack came out of the house and saw Ariel.

"What happened?" he asked

"Nothing, Tod just ranned and i chased after him" she replied.

"oh lets get inside and from now on keep Tod away from the door unless ur taking him out for a walk" she laughed.

"Im going to change" She told Jack. He nodded, and she went upstairs. He waited downstairs as he looked outside the window.

Susan and Mavis were studying, they were taking a test tomorrow and they wanted to score good. Mavis then looked out the window "Woah the rain is getting pretty heavy out there"

"Dont worry its just rain" susan said.

"Duh i know that, lets take a break im exhausted" Mavis said.

"Dont have to tell me twice" Susan threw herself in her bed. She stared at the ceiling. "I wonder if he thinks about me"

"Who?"

"Jack

"Why would he? he has a girlfriend" Mavis said

"Well yeah but he has to think of me at least once"

Mavis rolled her eyes. "If you really like him, then go for him"

"But…"

"I know i know, just win his heart and he will dump her"

"But what about Ariel?"

"She can find herself another guy, good thing shes pretty" Mavis said. "Just think about it, him kissing you, calling you his girlfriend, have your own family in the future"

"Well… ok i will, youre right. She can find herself another guy" Susan said.

"Now thats more like it, lets continue studying"

"Ok" Susan thought about Jack. 'Jack calling me his girlfriend. That would be a dream come true' she thought.

Ariel changed and came out of her room she was wearing a blue tank top and shorts. Jack was laying on the couch, he didnt notice Ariel. Ariel just sighed and layed on top of him, he kissed her head and hugged her.

"So what do u want to do?" she asked.

"I dont know what do you wanna do?" he asked back.

"Be with you all day long, my dad isnt going to be here, hes at work" she replied. "Please dont leave, i feel very lonely in here, i mean Tod is great company but… i need you"

Jack got sad he really knew how she was feeling, before he was choosen to be a guardian he was very lonely. He sighed "Dont worry i wont leave, from now on i promise to come everyday to see you"

Ariel smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" they decided to lay on the couch a little longer.

Meg, Cinderella, Esmeralda, Pocahontas and Mulan were hanging out, they in school and it was lunch time.

Meg: "Where is Ariel? She has never missed a day of school?!"

Esmrelada: "Maybe shes tired after that heck of a party"

Cinderella: "Maybe or maybe shes with her 'man'"

Mulan: "By 'with her man' do you mean hanging out or doing things they shoundt be doing?" Cinderella giggled.

Esmeralda:"Mulan. Ariel is not like that, she knows better than that" 'i hope' she thought.

Pocahontas:"Its wierd that her and charlotte are friends again"

Cinderella:"Yeah i did not see that coming"

Mulan:"Maybe shes blackmailing her, who knows what that witch is up to" Cinderella laughed so did pocahontas and meg.

Esmeralda:"Come on guys be nice"

Cinderella:"Hey look her come Cale, Hercules, John, Shang and uggh Dimitri" Mulan blushed when she heard shangs name.

Cale:"Hey girls"

All:"hey Cale"

Cale:"Wow Ariel was right about not coming to school"

Esmeralda:"What did she told you"

Cale:"That she wasnt feeling well"

Cinderella raising an eyebrow and looking at dimitri:"Hey Cale did you perhaps saw Jack with Ariel?" Dimitri looked at Cinderella with anger.

Cale:"Nope"

Cinderella:"ok just asking"

Shang:"Do any of you know Aurora?"

Meg:"Why?"

Shang:"Curiosity"

Mulan:"I do she sits next to me English class"

Shang:"Great can i talk to you in private"

Mulan:"Sure" they both walked away, she looked back and Cinderella gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes.

Hercules and Meg walked away too they wanted some alone time together.

Pocahontas:"Im gonna go buye a snack"

John:"ill go with you"

Esmeralda:"So… Cale and Dimitri did u had fun at the party?"

Cale:"Sure

Dimitri:"Whatever"

Cinderella:"Dimitri u look mad, anything bothering you?"

Esmeralda:"Cinderella stop"

Cinderella:"No you know what im going to clear things up"

Esmeralda:"oh god"

Cinderella:"Dimitri im going to say this once so listen to me carefully, Ariel doesnt like you! She never has and never will. Shes too nice by not telling but im not. So leave her alone she found someone else and that is not you!" Dimitri walked away he was hella mad. Cale mouthed 'wow' he couldnt belive she just said that and out loud.

Esmeralda:"Nice going what is Ariel going to say once she hears this?"

Cinderella:"I dont care, i did the right thing here. Shell thank me"

Cale:"Well wait till you here this, i heard were getting two new students"

Esmeralda:"Really?"

Cale:"Yeah theyre both sisters"

Esmeralda:"Thats actually cool, i wonder who theyll be?"

Cinderella:"I hope they dont turn out like Charlotte"

Esmeralda:"Enough with Charlotte already" Cinderella sighed and Cale laughed.


End file.
